


Now Batting For The Williams Family

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has to reward good behaviour -- it's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Batting For The Williams Family

"Babe, hey, c’mere," Danny says, wiggling his finger in Steve’s direction. There’s sand and dust lingering on his calves from the pee-wee baseball championship earlier and a scratch of his fingers behind his ear brings him more dirt than it does soap, but that doesn’t matter.  
  
Steve’s still got that ridiculous red cap tucked under his arm, but he goes when he’s called.  
  
He’s like a loyal dog, that way.  
  
"What?" Steve asks, clearly spoiling for a fight. He looks ready to throw down, which means that he must think Danny’s pissed at him for something when it is so completely the opposite.  
  
See, because what the hell are you supposed to do when a guy goes to bat for your little girl? What do you do when he treats her like his little girl, too? How the hell is Danny supposed to see that and not reward such good behaviour.  
  
"About the game…"  
  
"It wasn’t a strike, Danny," Steve says heatedly, shaking his head like this is as important to him as Kukui High Football. "That was clearly a ball, Kamekona’s  _blind_  if he can’t…”  
  
And that’s enough from Steve. Danny leans up on his toes and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his shirt and plucking it into a fisted palm to keep him close. When he eases back, Steve looks dazed, but Danny feels pretty good about it.  
  
"Danno, what…?"  
  
"I gotta reward the good behaviour," Danny says with a casual shrug. "Otherwise how’re you gonna know when you do a good thing?" He scratches his nose and grins broadly. "And uh, if you feel like it, maybe you can come by later and I’ll give you some  _real_  technique on how to swing a bat.”  
  
"You will, will you?"  
  
"Man of my word, babe," Danny promises. "I’m a man of my word."


End file.
